Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a power feeder. More specifically, the present invention relates to a power feeder having a power output signal generator.
Background Information
A variety of devices equipped with a power output signal generator have been known up to now (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2009-302798 (Patent Literature 1), for example).
The above-mentioned Patent Literature 1 discloses an access point device having a power output signal generator that generates a power output signal for detecting an electronic device, and a controller that controls the power output signal generator and so forth. This access point device generates power output signals from the power output signal generator at regular intervals. Also, the access point device is configured so that the interval at which the power output signals are generated can be lengthened by the controller in a standby state in which no electronic device has been detected. Consequently, the access point device uses less power in its standby state. With the power output signal generator, the power output signals are generated at a constant strength.
Also, a power feeder equipped with a power output signal generator is conventionally known.